The Future is Never Nice
by Wolfblaze
Summary: A Kigo set in the future. Kim is the Director of Global Justice when Shego turns herself in to the UN, but Shego has other motives. Now two teens get involved
1. Catching up with the Past

The Future is Never Nice 

Hello, some of ya'll may remember me from Sailor Moon fanfics, now I wanted to start a Kim Possible one. First I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other Disney characters in this fan fiction

Ja ne!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

**_Catching up with the Past_**

The position of the Director of Global Justice has only been filled by two people by the year 2025. The previous Director was the twin to an evil madman of WEE. The same evil madman that caused the second Director to have an eye patch as well. The two Directors sported the same hair but one was brown while the other was a redhead. The two Directors knew each other; the first and founder of GJ watched and trained the second until she decided to step down five years ago.

As Tim and Jim walked down the halls of GJ the twins had grown into handsome men, both sporting short brown hair, black suits, and a golden ring on their left hand. Their trip was short; they only wanted to update their boss about some progress with a mission and new invention. As they knocked on the door of their Director the two were grinning.

"Enter." A commanding voice called from inside. As the twins step inside behind a well-kept desk was their boss. "How can I help you two?" The voice was calm and neutral considering everything.

"We wanted to tell you…" Jim started.

"That the tracker is complete and that…" Tim said.

"The UN called about a problem." Jim finished. The Director raised a brow at the two.

"Did they specify what the problem was?" The Director asked as she stood and turned towards her filing cabinet that held old documents. A silence filled the room; the Director stopped and turned to her young inventers/agents. The two were looking at each other and the Director. "Out with it!" The Director barked.

"They found Shego." The Director froze. That was a name she hadn't heard in a very very long time. "They want to put Shego in Global Justice's care." Jim watched the Director closely.

"Tell them I'll pick her up personally." The Director responded grabbing a gun from in her desk and pulling out a small pair of specially designed handcuffs. The twins watched her carefully.

"Are you sure Ki…" Jim started.

"You have your orders." The Director responded sharply, the two bowed and quickly left. As the door to her office closed the Director leaned against her back wall and let out a long sigh. "Why did you have to get captured now?" The Director combed a hand through her short red hair, straighten up the Director adjusted her left black eye patch as the painful memory flooded the Director's mind.

**_Flashback – 10 years ago_**

It was in the WEE head quarters, the building was falling apart. Kim had come to save a young girl who had been captured by WEE for unknown reasons. As rubble dropped and fire flared around the 26 year old, Kim found the captive, but her Director's evil twin had a claw posed to hit her. Years of training caused Kim to lunge forward and pull the captive away from the evil madman. As the captive and Kim made it out of the headquarters that proceeded to blow up behind the two. Then Kim's captive screamed bloodily murder as she glazed upon her rescuer's face. Kim realized later that Betty's brother had cut through her left eye and a bit above and below her eye.

**_End of Flashback_**

Kim snapped out her thought as a knock came to her door.

"Your ride to the UN is here Director." Kim sighed. Time to face someone from her past. The flight to the UN headquarters was quiet and almost uneventful. Kim had gotten a call Ron saying that Monique wanted to show her a new mission suits for her agents. Telling her old friend that she would call the black woman made her friend happy. As the craft landed Kim put on her uniform coat and hat as the ramp dropped. Two armed men walked inside and saluted the Director of Global Justice. When Kim saluted back she allowed the two to lead her to where the UN wanted her.

_**In the UN debate room**_

The heads of several countries were arguing over the fate of one woman, the one that was currently sitting in a simple chair with her hands and feet bond to the chair. A yawn escaped the green skinned woman. 'All talk no action. Why do we even have the United Nations? Waste of money and a waste of skin.' The woman found one person in the room to be missing; it was the Director of Global Justice. 'Betty is probably an bag of wrinkles by now.' Shego when noticed someone had entered the room and was now stepping down the steps to where Shego was sitting. The visitor was wearing a navy blue over coat with a military hat pulled down over their eyes, the lip on the cap was heavily decorated as was the over coat. The person's steps were silent as their presence was powerful and commanding. 'There you are.' The visitor stopped to the right of Shego.

"Waste of skin." The Director growled towards the assembly.

"I said the same thing." Shego said grinning towards the idiots who were still arguing. The Director shifted slightly, her face still towards the arguing idiots.

"SHUT UP!" The entire room was speechless, out of nowhere a short man come running up to the two.

"Director, pardon me, but do you wish to have a seat while we discuss the prisoners final punishment." The man had a folding chair in hand but the Director ignored the man as the assembly got to their seats.

"I would rather stand." The Director said coldly as she faced towards the leader from the U.S. The man moved away quickly as the leader from England stood up.

"Director, thank you for coming." The man expected something from the Director but received none just her neutral stare. Coughing slightly the leader continued. "The UN wishes to decide the fate of one Sheila Go…"

"Shego." The Director corrected. The leader looked to her in disbelief but continued.

"Shego has committed, 34 arsons, 189 burglaries, 23 accounts of aggravated assault, 12 accounts of Blackmail…" The Director stopped listening as she noticed her prisoner rolling her eyes. "2 accounts of public nudity, 26 accounts of bribery…" 'I forgot about the public nudity.' Shego noted as she turned green…er

"Its murder on that list." The Director asked as she interrupted the man. The leader looked surprised but glanced down the list before looking to the Director and shaking his head no. "Then how was Shego caught?" The man was confused by the question.

"She turned herself in." The Director raised a brow but didn't let her prisoner see the other half of her face.

"Did she ever say why?" The Director asked. The man put the list down and sighed.

"No."

"I turn myself in because I did every thing I wanted to in life and I figured I would pay for my deeds." Shego whispered to the Director. Turning to the assembly the Director glared at each of them. 'Like hell I would.' Shego thought as she felt the Director's surrounded her. 'Still smells of autumn.'

"She didn't commit murder and she turn herself in." The Director stated.

"The assembly is here to vote on what to do with Shego." The man started.

"I'll do it for you. She didn't commit murder and she turns herself in, but because of her crimes letting her out in the streets is not an opinion. And killing her would cause uproar in the villain community. She will spend the rest of her life in a Global Justice cell." The Director noted the shocked faces, the leader from the US stood.

"You have no right, you have no idea if she has killed anyone and Shego could still get out." The man stared the Director in the eye.

"Shego could have killed me a thousand times over, but she never did. And I have prepared a way to keep Shego in my cells." Shego stared at the Director 'Is she going to tell them that I stayed in her 'cells' before.'

"But that still gives you no right to pass judgment." The man yelled.

"My job Mr. President is to protect the innocence of this world." The Director started.

"But you have saved millions of innocence lives, she has destroyed millions, Shego isn't innocent." The man yelled at the one eyed director.

"She saved me once, and I didn't even ask her to." The Director said as the assembly drew quiet. "She allowed me to keep saving the world, that is why I have the right to pass judgment." Finishing the order the Director turned towards her prisoner giving the green skinned woman a view of her olive eye. "Ready?" The Director asked as the raven-haired woman stood up from her bonds that had been undone. Gasps escaped several counsel men. Taking her exit the Director with Shego trailing left the room and walked towards the Director's personal plane.

"Well Ki…"

"Don't talk till we get to the plane Shego, or I'll leave you to the vultures." The green skinned woman clamed up at the younger woman's bark. As the two walked in silence the Director faced ahead as her mind raced. 'They won't let me live that one down. Why did I just yell at the leaders of the world's nations over Shego? I told myself that we were history…we are history.' The red haired woman's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of her plane, as the two boarded the two guards gave their leader a questioning look.

"Director?" The man had his gun pointed in the direction of Shego, the Director waved her hand and the guards moved to another area as the olive eyed woman took a seat in one of her luxury leather chairs. Seeing that Shego was just standing there the Director motioned for her to seat in the adjacent chair. The raven-haired woman stared at her old arch nemesis then stood a set. A few moments later the plane began to rumble and finally took off, Shego turned to the woman she knew most of her life as Kimmie, Princess, or occasionally Kim.

"First off, why the hell did you just do that?" Shego asked looking to the red head. Kim grinned slightly.

"I figured since I have met far worse characters, that if it hadn't been for you, they would have killed me." The Director of Global Justice answered.

"Your crack pot logic never stops amazing me Kimmie." Shego said as she pulled out a nail filer and began working on her natural claws.

"It's the logic that is giving you a five star room with access to almost all faculties and five times a week sparring sessions." Kim said as she stopped being the hard ass she normally was. The green skinned woman stopped and turned to study her old arch nemesis, the woman at aged gracefully, a small wrinkle in her only visual able eye, an eye that seemed burdened with stories both good and bad along with some sense of tiredness. The Director's hair had changed to the same as she old mentor, Shego noted it had lost some shine to it, but knowing the same was with her own hair Shego shook her head in disbelief before something caught her eye on Kim's left hand, something platinum and blue.

"Its that the same logic that got us together?" Shego asked with a smirk. 'Why did she have to bring that up?' Kim thought as her face remained neutral. Shego studied the young woman before backing off. "How have you been?" Shego asked as the olive eye woman smiled somewhat.

"As good as I can be for the Director of Global Justice." Kim said, Shego nodded towards the ring as the director stared at her ring for a moment then faced straight ahead with a neutral face. Sense she hit a sensitive spot Shego backed off, but Kim seem willing to answer.

"He is my…" Something on Kim was ringing with the tune of Hit Me With Your Best Shot. 'Story of her life.' Shego smirked as Kim held up her index finger so she could answer her phone. "Director Kim Possible speaking…Hello John…"

TBC'

Things that will be answered next Chapter, Who is John? What will happen when the two get to Global Justice? How will Ron react to seeing Shego? What is their history?

This actually got changed quite a bit, I like how it is now.

PLEASE REVIEW

Wolfblaze


	2. Setting the Future with Plasma

The Future is Never Nice 

Hello, again I got this chapter together for ya'll. First I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other Disney characters in this fan fiction

Ja ne!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

**_Setting the Future with Plasma._**

"He is my…" Something on Kim was ringing with the tune of Hit Me With Your Best Shot. 'Story of her life.' Shego smirked as Kim held up her index finger so she could answer her phone. "Director Kim Possible speaking…Hello John…He told you about the meeting at the UN… and He wants to know why? Because your brother things that he is the ruler of the world and my job is to keep the leaders and criminals of the world in check John…well tell my husband that if he wants to talk to me then he can some to my office and talk to me face to face!" Kim ended the link before gripping her phone tightly. Her prisoner sat quietly and let the red head have a moment to herself. Several minutes passed as Kim and Shego sat in silence, Kim was breathing deeply trying to calm her nerves as Shego watched with caring eyes. The pilot's voice broke the silence.

"Director, we are approaching headquarters." Kim looked towards the cockpit.

"Roger James, please land." Kim asked politely, Shego watched the younger woman. 'She hasn't changed one bit, still trying to be the tough girl.'

"Are you ok?" Shego asked as Kim looked to her briefly with her one eye before turning away.

"Its nothing for you to worry about Shego." Kim answered as the plane began to land, she didn't catch the pain in Shego's eyes. 'It could be it you let me Princess.' Once the plane had landed it traveled a short distance before it stopped. "Here we are Shego, please place your hands behind your back." Shego did as she was told as Kim walked around and fastened the special handcuffs to Shego.

"What are these?" Shego asked as Kim lightly pushed her to the exit ramp of the plane. "I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"Its not you I'm worried about Shego." Kim answered as she and Shego entered the black building and began walking down a dimly light hallway. Several agents passed quickly hugging the hall; Shego took the note that these people feared her. Finally the two reached a door and Kim opened the door. "In this hall is the regular cells, yours in on the top floor with the other VIP prisoners." Shego stepped through and allowed Kim to lead her to an elevator. As the soon as the doors closed Shego looked to Kim.

"You going to stop being the Director long enough for me to talk to Kimmie." Shego asked as she watched Kim. An answer never came from the red head. "I see. Your one of the stick up your ass types now. I hate those type of people you know Pumpkin." Shego felt as if she was talking to herself at this point. The elevator dinged and the two stepped off, Kim lead Shego to her cell, it was more like a hotel room, a very nice hotel room, with a massive bed, a dresser, private bathroom, desk with a laptop, and T.V. Kim unlocked the cell, took off Shego's cuffs, and then moved for the green skinned woman to walk in. Shego didn't.

"I need you to walk into the cell Shego." Kim commanded as she stared straight ahead, 'Hell no.' Shego growled before smirking.

"Only if you answer one question." Kim raised a brow slightly before giving Shego a look to ask. Leaning in close Shego got next to Kim's right ear, the redhead could feel her arch nemesis hot breath luring her in. "Do I still make you hot and heavy Princess?" A heat rushed over Kim as she roundhouse kicked Shego into her cell and locked the door before stomping away. The super powered woman sat in her cell with a smug grin on her face. "You do too Kimmie." She whispered to herself as she went and explored her 'cell'.

Kim marched all the way back to her office. 'The nerve of that woman, ARG…what gives her the gall to do that…' A body smashing into her interrupting her thoughts, Kim sighed slightly this day was not going well.

"Oh Sorry KP! I was in a hurry. There is a rumor that Shego is here and I wanted to see if it was true or not." Ron said as he went to move by Kim.

"I brought her in already Ron." Kim said, as she started moving down the hall again to her office. Ron spun on his heels and trailed after his best friend.

"You brought her in? You two aren't going to 'you know' again…" Ron stopped talking because Kim had whirled around and was glaring at him. "I'm sorry KP, I was just checking, because last time that got a little weird, everything, and you kept me out of the loop for several months." Kim sighed at her best friend before stopping.

"Me and Shego are not dating again, I just went to pick her up as a security measure Ron and to keep her from getting the death penalty. And you were the first person I told when I started telling people me and Shego were together." Kim said as she opened the door to her office to discover she had a guest. A red haired, blue eyed one. "Kathryn what are you doing in my office? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Kim asked as she sat across from her sixteen year old daughter who was in a pair of navy cargo pants and black tight t-shirt.

"Had a mission with Kiren." Kathryn answered as she propped her feet on her mother's desk. Kim pulled her daughter's feet off and dropped them letting them hit the floor, Kathryn looked at her mother as Kim merely glared at the teen. The two settled down in the office as Ron left needing to check on his wife Yori and daughter Kiren.

"How was school when you actually there?" Kim asked as she tried to do some paper work. Kathryn was flipping through her address book.

"Boring, got paired with a guy named Mark for my Bio II project. He's hot as hell." Kim glared at her daughter. "I know, I know. No cursing, but mother he is drop dead gorgeous." Kat was getting a dreamy look in her eyes, Kim sighed, to by young and have hormones. 'Been there, over did that.' Kim thought as her daughter stood up quickly. "Gotta get back to the house, we're working on our project tonight. Seya at home!"

"Bye sweetheart." Kim called down the hall, sighing the young director got back to work on Shego's paperwork. An hour past as Kim signed her name to the last sheet of worthless paperwork. A knock on the door turned the director to drop the stack over the side of her desk. "Come in!" Kim yelled as she kneeled on the floor and began picking up the paper work. When the door opened Kim was still looking at the floor picking up papers and putting them in the right order. "What can I do for you?" There was silence; sitting up Kim saw that her husband Zack was standing at the door with a calm look on his face. 'Crap.'

"Hello Kim." Her husband greeted her; Kim smiled somewhat at him before continuing to gather her paperwork.

"Hello." Kim replied a minute later as she finally got the stack together. Sitting in her chair Kim noticed that her husband had crossed the room and was now holding a stack papers out for her. Kim didn't even need to look at the papers, instead she reached into her desk and pulled out identical set of papers with her signatures on them and handed them to him. Standing Kim pulled off her wedding ring and placed it on her desk and left her office. She had known this was going to happen. It always did, this was her what? Fifth husband? None of them got what she was, the only person who ever did was…this one had been even worse; they two had married for political gain on both ends. Not like when she was with…'No I won't think of her, we're too different now.'

Striding down the halls of GJ Kim decided that she needed to go home and rest for a bit. The redhead pasted the security monitors and took a glance at Shego's cell. The plasma thrower was lying down on her bed taking what looked like a nap. Kim jerked her head away reminding herself that, that life was over.

The director went home by jet; the one eyed woman flew over her home close to five times before deciding to land. As the engines powered down Kim noticed that her daughter's Bio partner rode a black motorcycle, a very expensive look motorcycle. 'Oh hell no, I know how much fun you can have on those.' Kim jumped out of the cockpit and went into her house quickly, startling both teens that were actually working on the project. The two were hovering over a biology book trying to decide which section they wanted to do their project on.

"Mom is everything ok?" Kathryn stood up from the table and moved over to her confused mother. Glancing to her daughter Kim took in the male teen that her daughter had described as 'Hot as Hell.' The boy was Kathryn's age, he was 6'2", his build was strong but not over done, the teen's eyes were a shade of emerald that Kim had only seen in one person. But his skin was usually pale, almost alabaster. His clothes were a simple black slacks with a dark green t-shirt, his black hair was of medium length, and it gave him a bad boy image. The director caught the sight of a leather jacket hung in the open closet, 'Yep bad boy. Like mother like daughter I guess.'

"Everything is fine Kathryn, just got done at the office early. Who is your friend?" Kim asked approaching the boy, the young man stood up when she started to approach him.

"I'm Mark. A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Possible." Mark bowed his head in respect to the older redhead. 'Manners, I'm impressed.' Kim returned the nod the boy lifted his head. 'He's been trained.' Kathryn put a hand on her mother's back getting her attention.

"When is Zack going to be home?" Kim sighed, she did not want to thing about her fifth ex-husband.

"The president will not be returning." Kim answered in a tone that gave the young teen the knowledge of what had happened.

"Good he was getting to high on his high horse." Kathryn pulled Mark back into the project as Kim exited the room giving the two teens some alone time. 'I have to agree with you my child.' Kim thought as she went into her at home office to research the young man in her house. Using her security clearance Kim quickly found that her daughter's crush was far more than he was letting on.

Later that night as Mark bided Kathryn a good night the teen walked to his motorcycle. 'Someone is watching me.' The teen cracked his neck slightly as a way to relax incase he was attacked, but his viewer merely wanted to talk. The director stepped out of the shadows next to the boy, tapping him on the shoulder Kim was rewarded with what she wanted to see. Mark felt the tap and whirled around striking out with a plasma charged hand at his opponent, but his far more experienced opponent knew how to counter the move. The young plasma wielder found himself with his back against the concrete.

"You're just like your mother."

TBC

Review please.

I wanted to use this story as a sequel, but I looked at it and I can make it work so I'll continue this.

Wolfblaze


	3. The Past Surprising the Present

The Future is Never Nice 

Hello, again I got this chapter together for ya'll. First I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other Disney characters in this fan fiction. Second of all don't watch Family Guy it has rotten my brain away.

Ja ne!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_**The Past Surprising the Present**_

"You're just like your mother." Kim said as she offered him her hand. The teen wisely took the hand. The two stared off for a moment before the teen spoke.

"So super villains tell me." Kim raised a brow at the remark.

"If you're working as a sidekick to a super villain I'm going to have to arrest you." The pale boy shook his head.

"I'm not like my mother or my father Director, but I'm not like you or my uncles." Kim smiled at this.

"Just trying to live life by what you see as right?" Kim asked the teen smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you and I aren't that different." The boy was confused by Kim's statement. "When I was a teen lived by what I saw as right at the time."

"Like when you dated my mother?" Kim was shocked by the boy's retort, 'So Shego told him about us, I haven't even told Kathryn.' The Director shook her head.

"Before we dated I saw her as the enemy..."

"But during a mission you saw a fellow hero fall because you did what you saw as the right thing, my mother stepped in and showed you the good, evil and gray sides of life." Mark looked up into the stars, Kim studied the boy, and the director concluded about the boy 'He is her child.' "Speaking of my mother, you won't happen to know where she is at?" This surprised Kim greatly.

"Your mother turned herself in four hours ago." The boy was shocked at the news.

"Why would she do that?" The boy started to panic; Kim frowned at this and rethought her conclusion. 'Maybe not.'

"She wanted to atone for her deeds in life." Kim said as Mark ignited his hand shot a bird out of tree. The red head watched as the smoldering ash of the bird fell in her beautiful yard.

"Where is she?" He angrily asked. Kim merely looked at him with unnerving eyes.

"At GJ, in a VIP cell." Kim finally answered. The boy's eyes widened with happiness.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"You don't have a high enough security clearance yet." Mark's face fell before turning to the director with a confused expression.

"What do you mean yet?" Kim smiled

"I am proposing a arrangement, you that you can see your mother and put my heart at ease." Mark folded his arms over his chest.

"You have my undivided attention." Kim smiled, 'Hook line and sinker.'

"In exchange for me allowing you to see your mother, I need you to trail my daughter when she goes on missions." Mark was confused slightly with the offer.

"You want me to help her save the world?" Kim shook her head.

"I need you to make sure that Kat doesn't get killed or severely hurt, and if she doesn't get hurt on a mission, you have five hours to spend with your mother. Deal?" Kim stretched out her hand to the young man.

"Deal on three small things." Kim raised a brow, this kid had balls. "One: I can date your daughter. Two: I get paid; my mother's accounts were supporting me. And Three: I'm gonna need a kick ass costume." Kim smiled.

"Deal." The two shook hands.

At 5:00am the next morning in GJ 

Kim stood outside of Shego's cell, this was going to seriously piss the plasma thrower off, but the director didn't care. Stepping inside Kim moved silently across the room, once at the foot of the bed Kim grabbed all the blankets in hand and proceeded in one motion to remove all of them. Shego was wearing a black sports bra and green shorts, but the removal of her coverings caused the ex thief to jerk up.

"What the hell?" She yelled as Kim threw some workout clothes at the con

"Sparring time Shego." Kim said as Shego glanced to her clock.

"Why are we training at 5 in the morning?" Shego asked as she began to lie back down.

"Its either we train or I start asking you about Mark." That got Shego in her clothes and out the special door in her cell that led to a private sparing room. 'Just as I thought.'

The two proceeded to rip into each other for the next two hours. Kim finally managed to throw Shego into a wall when the two decided to call it quits. The director walked over to her inmate and reached out a hand. Shego looked at the hand and raised a brow to Kim.

"What can't trust me Shego?" Kim asked as Shego took the hand that was offered to her and pulled herself right up against Kim.

"I think it's me you shouldn't trust." The plasma thrower was painfully close to Kim and the redhead knew it. The heat from Shego's body was causing Kim to lose focus; the director smiled evilly knowing what button to push.

"So are you ready to talk about Mark?" Shego's heat was gone in a millisecond. The two green eyes met before one pulled away.

"How do you now about my son?" Shego's voice held a hint of sadness that Kim caught.

"My daughter knows him, and I did a background check on him." The green skin woman seemed shocked at the statement.

"Your daughter?!" Kim knew this was coming.

"Yes my daughter, the same one who is now doing the hero gig." Shego raised a brow at this

"Really Kimmie? So who was the father?" Kim thought for a moment before answering.

"My first husband, Josh Mankey." Shego looked hurt.

"I can't believe you procreated with that loser, weren't you always telling me how he loved himself more than anyone else." Kim glared at Shego.

"What about you and Drakken?" Shego pointed a finger at the director.

"I didn't have sex with him Possible! So how many husbands have you had?" The gun had been fired and Kim was very much taken back by the comment. The older woman regretted her comment the minute it left her mouth. "Kim…" Shego began to reach out to her ex-lover who jerked away.

"More than I ever needed to have." Kim turned and left the training room. Shego stood there in frustration with herself. 'I keep making her mad or upset, what's wrong? It's just like when we were younger.' The secured exit for Shego opened and the con went back to her room to shower and rest for a bit.

As Kim headed to her office her watch beeped, the director knew what the noise was for. Kathryn was going out on a mission. The red head smiled, she wanted to see her newest agent in action. Once the woman was to her office a screen came down from the ceiling and the young director watched as her daughter and god child left school to go save a diplomat. Kim hit a button on her desk, a dial tone followed until a voice answered.

"Mark here."

"You have a job to do." There was silence before an answer came.

"Yes Ma'am." The call ended as Kim watched the teen leave the building as his GJ ride took him away.

_**With Kathryn in Egypt**_

The young teen crept through the shadows like a trained ninja as the real ninja of the two walked behind her. The two girls her voices of the captures arguing, taking the distraction the two heroines moved into better positions.

"I say we kill him, their not dealing with us, so what value is he?" One of the thugs argued as the boss seemed to be getting pissed off.

"You don't know the value of anything. Shut up and do what I pay you to do!" The two took this break to attack, the two didn't realize that there was close to twenty guys, but it didn't scare them. The two teens stayed in motion, punches, kicks, and the use of pressure points soon dropped half the thugs. The remainder and the boss surrounded the two heroines who were now back to back.

"Well what do we have here boys?" The thugs began to chuckle as the boss pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kathryn. "Looks like two died heroes." As the boss pulled the trigger the shot rang out but hit metal and the boss was on the ground in a heap. The heroines looked to the figure that stood on the ground next to the heroes. His outfit was entirely black with the reflection of metal every now and then, on his back was a katana, covering his head was a helmet with a reflective screen. (He looks like Harry from Spiderman 3) But what caught the girls' attention were his glowing hands.

"I say not." The man flew into motion and knocked out the other half of the thugs as the two teenage girls watched. Kathryn and Kiren dropped out of their fighting stances and just watched as the mysterious man single handedly took out ten thugs in twenty seconds.

"Do we know him?" Kathryn asked as she watched one of the thugs get thrown across the room, her partner shook her head no. Once the thugs were all knocked out the man turned and was met with the stares of the two teenage heroes. "Well, hi…" Kathryn stepped forward and reached out her hand. "I'm Kathryn Possible." The man seemed amused by this.

"I know who you are Kitty." His voice was crackled by a voice changer. Kathryn frowned at him.

"And who are you?" The man turned away from the girls.

"Just think of me as your guardian angel." The man leap out of the warehouse and disappeared. Kiren stepped up next to her best friend.

"I think someone is a little too popular." Kathryn sent her friend a look that said 'you're not helping.'

"Let's get back and report this to my mother." The two teens walked out.

_**With Kim**_

Kim looked at the screen with a smirk on her face. 'He is prefect.' A small beep interrupted her thought as the redhead hit a flashing red light.

"Director Possible speaking." There was silence for a moment.

"Agent UW reporting director." Kim smiled at the voice before speaking to her agent.

"In my office Hanna." The director released the button as she stood to greet the Asian woman about to enter her office. Kim didn't have to wait long until a 20 year old Asian female who just happen to have god like abilities came walking into her office. Her agent bowed respectively to her as Kim returned the gesture. The two stood a seat as they remained silent.

"How have you been Director?" The younger woman asked as Kim smiled to her.

"Good considering I'm getting divorced for the fifth time and the fact that Shego is in this building." Hanna nodded.

"I heard rumors while I was in China." Kim wasn't surprised, she knew there were spies in her organization, and she kept them there because only her most trusted agents got the important missions.

"I have no doubt, but did you know that Shego has a son?" This caused the Asian's woman brow to rise.

"Really?"

"Mark Gon." A beat interrupted the conversion as Kim hit the button again.

"Director your daughter is on the line." The secretary's voice rang out.

"Put her through please." Kim asked as she shook her head, a clicking voice echoed through the office as the red head heard her daughter's voice.

"Hello? Mom?"

"I'm here Kathryn." Kim hit the speaker mode and sat back. "So is Agent UW." A squeal was heard from the other line as the two women covered their ears.

"Hello to you too Kiren." Hanna said as she uncovered her ears. There was a giggle and then Kathryn continued.

"Anyway mom everything is code green now. We however did encounter a new possible threat." Kim frowned at this. "We had someone save us but we are unsure of his intentions." The frown faded from the older woman as Kim began to smile.

"Was he wielding plasma?" There was silence.

"Yeah."

"He is a vigilante named Guardian, he is mostly harmless." Kim commented as she watched Hanna's face become very confused. "Have a good flight home dear." Kim killed the link as Hanna leaned forward.

"Director is Mark…"

"…Guardian?" Kim finished as Hanna nodded, the director sighed.

"I hired him to protect Kathryn while she is out on missions. In exchange I allow him to see his mother." Hanna's eyes widened by this.

"Are you sure he won't try to help Shego escape?" Kim nodded as she turned her attention to the security cameras that were currently watching Shego's cell.

"Shego came here by her own free will; she is the one I'm considered about the most." Hanna's eyes widened.

"Director is she still…Are you?" Kim looked to her agent with a neutral face.

"Yes, and I…" Kim stopped as Hanna studied her, the Asian woman knew her boss was conflicted at the moment.

"I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry director." Hanna bowed and quickly left. As Kim sighed and wiped her hands over her face, the redhead removed her eye patch. The director ran her fingers over the cut above and below her left eye, her eye had healed back together but the redhead couldn't see out of it. She wore the eye patch to cover the scar and it gave her a sense of power. But a strong memory as well, one of pain, the day she had broken up with Shego.

TBC

PLZ REVIEW

Next time: What happened that day when Kim broke up with Shego. Kitty and Guardian meet again. And Mark and Shego have a talk.

Wolfblaze


End file.
